What It Means To Be Loved
by BubblesThePowerPunk
Summary: Hello Readers so I love Mark Schultz and am recently obsessing over his song what it means to be loved. I was listening to it while writing the latest chapter of Lemonade Genration Anyways Its just a little bit of Wen Olivia Fluff  no spoiler alert
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hello Readers so I love Mark Schultz and am recently obsessing over his song what it means to be loved. I was listening to it while writing the latest chapter of Lemonade Genration and this chapter of the song fic story was somehow finished before that chapter was up. Anyways Its just a little bit of Wenlivia ( i dont there couple name) fluff with Eboni and Trevin :) I hope you enjoy oh and you should probaly listen to the song. **

**PS. I dont know how to write doctors so the past with the doctor may be unrealistic :) **

* * *

><p><em>For five months and eight days my wife and I had waited<em>

_Gettin' ready for our baby girl _

_But when he called the doctor said I need to see you_

_And could you come in soon_

It was surreal that for the third time Wen Gifford watched his wife paint the small room the couple had always used as a nursery. The color they had chosen with there two older children help was Cherry blossom pink. Next to her stood their seven year old daughter with a roller in hand and her originally green outfit now covered in paint. Then on her other side their three year old son stood with a paint brush in hand trying to help.

"Looks like you all are having fun." He said finally making his presence known.

"DADDY," Their seven year old Eboni screamed and ran into his arms Trevin fallowed in suit and Olivia smiled and walked over to kiss her husband.

"Hello," She said.

"Daddy we heard you on the radio," Eboni commented.

"Really what about school missy" Wen asked.

"I am so sick." She said finally realizing that is how she got to stay home in the first place.

"Yeah then I shouldn't do this," Wen said tickling Eboni then beginning to twirl her around and throwing her in the air. Eboni just giggled the whole time.

"You look just fatal," Wen said sitting her down.

"Me next, Me Next," Trevin screamed.

"Alright one time then we got more painting to do right kiddo." He said and Trevin giggled jumping in his arms. Before the night was over the four person family lay on the wooden floor after finishing painting the room. Trevin and Eboni already asleep then the house phone began to ring waking Trevin up and the three year old threw a fit. Wen stayed calming down the three year old.

After getting off the phone Olivia had to wipe a tear from her eye. Then she slowly walked over to her son's room seeing Wen kiss his head. She stopped and watched placing her right hand on her stomach and hoping she would get to see Wen kiss this baby goodnight. When the doctor called his voice didn't seam very hopeful.

"Hey he asleep," Olivia asked,

"Yeah, who was on the phone?"

"Doctor Mitchell,"

"What did he, Liv Is everything okay?" Wen asked seeing the tears in Olivia's eyes.

"I don't know it didn't sound like it though, He said he wants to see us tomorrow, Wen what if something is wrong and…." She began Wen didn't know what to do except hold her.

"Liv listen to me, she is going to be fine everything is going to be fine, we will go and see and see him in the morning." Wen explained wiping her tears.

After a restless night all of the Gifford's where happy to see the bright sun of Saturday morning. Eboni sat on the bar stool in her clothes from yesterday spinning around asking her father why she wasn't going to the birthday party of her friend.

"Because Eb your sick remember." Wen commented handing his daughter her blueberry pancakes.

"But I am not really sick," She complained.

"But Kasey doesn't know that. You can give her the present Monday." Wen said glad for once his child played hooky because he now had a good excuse for a selfish thing. She didn't need to stay with her family but Wen knew it would give Olivia piece of mind at the doctor and that he couldn't well leave a three year old in the waiting room.

"I am never acting sick again." She said crossing her arms.

"Good, eat up then go take a quick shower you are covered in paint my child." Wen said handing her a fork and placing the freshly made orange juice on the counter. Next he grabbed the cup of coffee and pancakes he made for Olivia and going to leave the kitchen.

"Daddy," Eboni said stopping Wen in his tracks.

"It's because something may be wrong with the baby isn't it."

"Eboni, what?"

"I accidently heard mommy say something about it, I didn't mean to I had a nightmare and I was going to find you cause I was scared then I heard mommy crying and thought it would be best if I just went back to bed." Eboni explained as quickly as she would if she was in trouble a tear running down from her cheek.

"Ebi," Wen said walking over to Eboni and wiping her tear.

"I am sorry," She said the big brown eyes she had got from him staring deep into his.

"You don't have to be sorry Eb, I am sorry you heard that the baby will be fine okay." Wen said pulling the eight year old into his arms stroking her red hair. He remembered looking at Eboni for the first time in her pink blanket and promising at that moment he would always protect her. He hoped, wished, prayed, and begged he would get to give the same promise to the baby.

"Daddy," She said.

"Yeah Hunny bunches. I am not worried about the baby, she will be a fighter. After all she is a Gifford." Eboni said so simply it touched Wen's heart.

"You are right sweet heart." He said kissing her head.

"I am going to go wake up Mommy and Trev then why don't you say we all sit in the living room and watch cartoons." He said.

"Really, I thought we couldn't because we'd make a mess." Eboni said kind of reciting one of the many house rules.

"Just eat and shower Eb let me take care of the detail's." Wen said and Eboni giggled before climbing back in her chair and eating her pancakes.

After a light knock Wen walked in seeing Olivia already awake standing on her toes trining to find something in there closet.

"What you looking for Liv?" Wen asked

"Trevin and Eboni's baby books, I knew I put them up here" She said.

"Liv I have them right here. I took them down last night." Wen said setting her food down and grabbing the books from the top drawer of the night stand on his side of the bed.

"Oh, I knew that, I am sorry today is just."

"I know that's why I made you breakfast. I had an idea let watch cartoons this morning with the kids until we have to leave." Wen said watching his wife's reaction.

"You already promised Eb didn't you?" Olivia asked already knowing the answer.

"I may have mentioned it." Wen answered.

"It would be easier to tell them where we are going."

"Well tell Trevin."

"Eboni already knows." Olivia said sitting down on the bed.

"She over heard us last night." Wen explained.

"They would love it." Olivia whispered to herself, Then she saw a head poke into the room fallowed by another small head. "Fine" She said louder making sure both of the kids could hear her.

"Thank you mommy!" Eboni exclaimed running and jumping on the bed.

"Thank you mama" Trevin said.

"But first get ready for the day please," Olivia said and both kids jumped off the bed. Eboni grabbed Trevin's hand and leading him out of the master bedroom.

"We raised two good kids." She commended.

"No we didn't" Wen said and Olivia looked up at him.

"We are raising three exceptional kids." He explained and she pushed herself up to kiss him.

_Then something died inside of me to sit with him and hear_

_The tests that said our baby may not live to be a year_

_Turning to my wife he said what do you wanna do? _

"Mr. and Mrs. Gifford I am glad you could make it." Doctor Mitchell said walking into the room with a file in hand. He took off his white lab coat and sat down in his button up dress shirt tie and dress pants. He was an older gentleman grandfatherly in some aspects.

"Doctor Mitchell," Wen said standing up and shaking the mans hand. After a good shake he sat back down Olivia's hand in his.

"Well I wish I had better news to report to you," He said putting on his coke bottle glasses and running his fingers threw his grayish black hair.

"What's wrong? Is the baby okay?" Olivia asked almost franticly

"She has a low heart rate; it usually isn't something that alarms us unless it drops below a certain level. But last screening the heart rate dropped far below that level." He said and both almost stopped breathing.

"And,"

"The past few test proved the heart rate dose very, If she where to go threw the normal birthing process it is possible she wouldn't make it to her first birthday. My suggestion at this point will be t bed rest and see if we cant schedule an early Caesarian section soon so we can get her out while she still has an optimal chance for survival. Or we could terminate the pregnancy while we still can. But the choice is yours Olivia." We could hear Olivia silently sobbing. Then she looked up at Wen tears in her eyes unable to speak.

"I just want to hold her, I don't care how long I have." Olivia said taking the words from Wen's mouth.

_I wanna give her the world _

_I want to hold her hand_

_I want to be her mom_

_For as long as I can_

_And I want to live every moment_

_Until that day comes_

_I want to show her _

_What it means to be loved_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS :) Anyways so this will be a three chapter story the next will be the bridge and last chours of the song. I just have to warn you that the last chapter will be a spoiler alert so if you don't want to read it you do not have to. That is why I am putting it by itself and not adding it here. :) Anyways please read and review I love you all **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So we spent each day watching every minute,<strong>_

_**And praying for our baby girl**_

Before long it was decided the baby needed to be delivered immediately threw a emergency cesarean section. Wen and Olivia had yet to decide whether they liked the idea or not seeing as they could barely keep a thought for two seconds about the child before it moved to another. Wen however was just glad some of their friends had shown up so he didn't have to watch Eboni and Trevin and could instead concentrate on his wife who at the moment lay in the hospital bed in front of him. She was calm due to the medication they had given her.

"Wen" she said pulling the red head out of his zoned out state.

"Yeah Liv," He said moving closer to his wife taking her hand.

"Everything's going to be okay right." She asked weekly she didn't want to here the truth or even statistics she wanted one thing that she always asked him for. False Hope, she wanted it because just the words coming from his mouth could calm her nerves and he didn't even have to believe them.

"Yeah Liv everything is going to be okay, this time tomorrow we are going to be the parents of three healthy little angels." He said kissing her head.

_**And I will not forget the way it felt that moment **_

_**When she came into this world. **_

Wen's heart stopped when he saw his youngest daughter for the first time, he was no expert on babies but he knew that something was wrong. She was smaller than her brother and sister where at birth and he had expected that seeing as she was a preemie but she was almost completely purple. They whisked her away to a side table and commotion ensued it looked odd to see so many doctors needed for such a small child. And in a matter of minutes she was hooked up to more machines than Wen had even thought possible.

_**They took her from the room just as soon as she was born**_

_**And watching threw a window I could see her holding on,**_

"Move her to the NICU" Doctor Mitchell said and it happened so quickly Wen didn't know what to do. Should he fallow his daughter and keep an eye on her or should he stay with his wife. Both needed him so much he couldn't bring himself to choose.

"Wen go with her I will be fine." Olivia said and Wen knew it was probably the drugs talking but almost ran out of the room anyway and sprinted threw the halls in search of the NICU fallowing signs and getting pretty much lost until he saw a large window behind him. He turned around and heard his daughter cry for the first time and he then finally got a good look at her. She had more wires than a Macy's day balloon yet was still beautiful. The small amount hair she had on the top of her head was as red as his and on her foot read his and his wife's name.

_**When a Voice inside me said **_

_**I want to give her the world **_

_**I wanna hold her hand **_

_**I want to be her dad for as long as I can **_

_**And I wanna live every moment until that day comes**_

_**I wanna show her what it means to be loved. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**And ever since the day we got to bring her home,**_

_**She's been out to prove the doctors wrong.**_

Wen had always liked doctors and trusted what they said but he now knew not to take what they said to heart. Why? his youngest daughter named Gwyneth she was the exception to all of their statistics.

First they said she would not be slow to walk but she was up and running so fast she tripped herself at nine months. He remembered watching as she chased Trevin, Carrington, Grace, and Braxton around the back yard.

Then they said she would be a slow learner but she had always been quicker than the other children in her grade and being at the top of her class.

She had unknowingly but herself on a mission to prove the doctors wrong about her. And as a father Wen couldn't be happier.

_**And you should see her now**_

_**She's as pretty as he mom **_

_**And there's a boy at the front door**_

_**Waiting just to take her **_

_**To the high school prom.**_

"Dad, can you help me with the clasp." Gwyn asked as she pulled her red hair up off her back and allowing Wen to slip the necklace around her neck and clasping it. He remembered doing this to his wife on their prom night.

As Gwyn turned around to face him he realized how much she looked like her mother. She had his hair and her eyes but she definitely had her facially structure she was perfect and always had been.

He must have zoned out staring at her because he soon heard a soft voice say, "Dad"

"Yeah Gwyn, Have a good time tonight." He said looking down at her.

"If you don't let me go I won't be able to go tonight." She said taking his hands in hers. He leaned over and kissed her head.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you to dad." Gwyn said as the door bell rang.

"Dad are you sure your okay with me going tonight?" She asked before looking over to the stairwell.

"Yeah Gwyn have fun." He said as he let go of her shoulders and she moved to the top of the stairwell and began to descend to her awaiting date.

_**And I want to give her the world **_

_**Wants to hold her hand**_

_**And some day she may get a wedding band **_

_**But she's going to live every moment **_

_**Until that day day comes**_

_**I'm going to show her what it means to be loved.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - Thank you all for reading :) **_


End file.
